Looking Past The Lens
by KarakuRoku
Summary: He always loved it when she smiled. Too bad he knew that she wasn't smiling for him. [PenceOlette]


**Little drabble one shot. I got bored :q**

**Pairing is PenceOlette. Because I ship it, and they need more love. ;w; Besides, Pence is adorable! xD But honestly this is too... over the top I think 8D;; R&R please? I wanna see if I'm not the only one who likes this ship! ;A;**

* * *

**Looking Past The Lens**

Pence loved taking pictures.

When it came to that, the camera was his closest companion. Without it, he could never see the world in his light. The device was like his eyesight. It'd make him blind, unable to understand why something was so special unless he looked through the lens, and then everything would come at him in full color.

Whenever he clicked the button to take the shot, Pence always smiled. Another well taken photograph meant another memory he wouldn't be forgetting anytime soon. He'd keep every single picture, mistake or not, and treasure each memory as if it were gold.

"Smile for the camera!" He always said as he took out his camera and prepared to capture another memory. To the chubby boy's happiness, they did smile. A bright, genuine smile. It made the photo all the more picturesque. The happier the atmosphere, the happier it made him.

... But there was one smile that always made him feel like he was on cloud nine, no matter how many times he'd seen it.

Olette was one of his best friends. A sharp girl with long, wavy brown hair and had emerald green orbs for eyes. She was kind, smart, responsible, cheerful and simple, but also bright at the same time. Maybe even a little too bright. It always seemed that whenever Pence took a picture of her, Olette's light would reflect on the lens, causing the picture to have a sort of unearthly glow.

But then one day, Pence discovered that her glow always seemed to intensify whenever she smiled.

This caused the brunette to grow a sort of admiration for the girl. How did she do it? He found himself wondering one day. How was she able to keep up such a bright glow? It was like a magical light that never seemed to go out.

With this in mind, Pence continued to take whatever photos of her that he could manage, and he found his admiration slowly grow like a plant. He couldn't stop what was already there, so he paid no heed to it and continued on with his photography.

One day, Pence found that the little bud had bloomed into love.

He didn't know when it happened, or even how. He kept his feelings in check and was positive that he was only inspired by her. But one day, he woke up to this realization slapping him in the face.

Why? Why did he let this happen? All he wanted was to take memories with his camera and make sure he never forgot a day in his life. He never intended to grow feelings that wanted him to be more than friends with Olette.

The worst part was that everyone in Twilight Town knew Olette liked Hayner.

Hayner, also being Pence's best friend, was a complete polar opposite of Olette. He was irresponsible, in it for the fun and games. He wasn't a jock, no, but he did have his share of sporty hobbies.

And, of course, Hayner also liked Olette.

Pence figured that this was one of those 'opposites attract' cases.

One day, Olette came up to him after class, a wide grin on her face as she jumped up and down. Before Pence could question what was wrong, Olette said four words.

"Hayner asked me out!"

Pence blinked. Did she really say that..? Oh no. "And... what'd you say?"

Olette happily smiled, and Pence knew he wouldn't like the answer. "I said yes!"

Although they were three simple words, the impact on him was instant. He felt light-headed as vertigo washed over him. Pence just wanted to pass out and just lay down on the ground as this continued on. Although he knew that this day was coming, he never knew that those actual words would actually hurt this bad.

Pence wanted to run and hide, be in the comfort of his pictures and look through each and every happy memory he had to ease away the pain. He wanted to tell Olette that she was the brightest light he'd ever seen, and that she was amazing.

He wanted to tell her that he loved her.

But of course, instead he just smiled. "That's great! I'm happy for you guys!"

A few things did happen after that, but Pence only zoned out as everything came as a blur. The only part wherein he actually paid attention was when Olette had asked if he could take a picture of her and Hayner together, for the sake of good ol' memories.

Even if every fiber of his body protested, Pence obliged in to doing so, even if he didn't exactly consider this one of his happiest moments.

"Smile for the camera!" As soon as he took the shot of the pair smiling widely, Pence realized then and there, that he always loved it when Olette smiled.

Too bad he knew that she only smiled for the camera.

_Click!_


End file.
